Beast Boy Primal
by Icarus the Foxkidd
Summary: It's that season again. The time where Beast Boy starts to lose himself.


Raven has a late night talk with Beast Boy after a loud noise wakes her up, the next day he's gone and has only left a note. This is a oneshot about what happens to Beast Boy every few years, Rated M for graphic fighting and a scene involving pharamones and a towel. I don't own the Teen Titans, so don't ask.

 **Beast Boy Primal**

*Shared pov*

Raven sat up in bed for the eigth time this month, and it was only the ninth. She was awoken every time by the sound of claws scraching and slashing, like a wild animal was loose in the tower. Finally having had enough, Raven got out of bed and started searching for the sourse of the sound. Although the sound was faint it seemed to echo threw out the tower.

It took twenty minutes before Raven found herself infront of Beast Boy's door. 'Why am I not suprised?' Raven thought angryly as she knocked on the door. Beast Boy slid the door open so that only one of his eyes was showing, much the same way Raven usually did to him. "Yes Rae?" he yawned, Raven growled as she said, "Don't try to tell me that you can't hear that noise Beast Boy, your hearing is better than mine and I can hear it all the way in my room."

Beast Boy rubbed his eye and said, "Sorry Rae, I tend to thrash in my sleep... I'll try to keep it down from now on." Raven nodded in apresiation, "Thank you, good night Beast Boy." He smiled and waved as she walked off and closed his door. The instant his door was closed Beast Boy dropped the tired act and looked around his slashed up room. "I guess I can't put it off any longer. If I try to hold out any longer I might hurt someone, or worse."

Beast Boy walked over to his desk, which was still in farely good condidtion, and began to write down a note. When he was done, he looked at his hand, fur was sperading over it, a sign that it was almost time. Beast Boy sighed as he opened his window and jumped out, throwing his comunicator on his bed as he did so.

As he fell, Beast Boy tried to turn into a bird but without any luck. Insted wings sprouted out of his arms. He looked at the wings and growled, 'I deffinanly waited to long.' He flew out over the ocean, not really knowing were he was going but he knew that he had to go. 'I just hope that they aren't to mad at me for this.'

*Raven's pov*

The next morning Raven walked into the kitchen and made a cup of tea. Some time later Robin and Cyborg walked in as well to make their breakfast, and Starfire a moment later for the same reason. "Okay ya'll, who wants what?" Cyborg asked as he put on his apron. "I would like the cheese omlete please Friend Cyborg!" Starfire chirped, "Make it two Cy," Robin said everyone turned to Raven, who was reading her book, she looked up and said, "...Three."

Cyborg pulled out four skilletes and began to wisk a dozen or so eggs. While he was doing that he began to joke around, "I wonder what ol green bean will think of this?" he laughed. Robin shook his head and laughed, "Oh I bet we'll be in for it." Starfire giggled and Raven just sighed with a smile. Over the last few years, and espeshally after the beast insident, it became something of a game to tease Beast Boy about his being a vegan despite the fact that he still craves meat.

Time passed slowly while waiting for Beast Boy to wake up. When the clock struck noon and there was still no sign of Beast Boy the other titans began to get worried. "Even BB never sleeps in this late, maybe someone should go check on him." Cyborg said, Raven nodded in agreement and said, "I'll go. Out of all of us I'm the only one who can get his lazy butt moving."

Raven walked up to Beast Boy's door, half expecting to hear his snoring, and knocked. After about five minutes Raven said, "Beast Boy, are you in there?" Nothing, she knocked again and said, "Come on Beast Boy, you need to get up." With an angry sigh, she opened the door, "Listen Bea-" Raven looked around the completely trashed room, "He really dose thrash around in his sleep." she said as she walked over to his desk. On it was a note in his hand writing.

The quiet of the common room was desturbed by Raven rushing into it yelling her head off, "He's gone!" Robin got up and said, "Calm down Raven, what's wrong, who's gone?" Raven held up the note that she found on his desk, "Beast Boy's gone, he left this note on his desk along with his comunicator!" "He what!" Cyborg yelled. Starfire grabbed the note and read it out loud, "Guys, I'm leaving the tower for a little while to deal with some personal issues. I left my com behind so that you won't try to follow me. While I don't know how long I'll be gone I do know that I will be back. Until then please wait for me. Peace and love, Garfield."

"Were did he go and why would he leave?" Robin said to himself more than to the others. Starfire spoke up, "Friend Beast Boy did say that he would return, perhaps we should just wait for him." "You may be right Star but you and I both know that Beast Boy would be the first one to go after us." Raven said, at that time the alarm went off. Robin ran off to the monitor and typed in afew keys, the screen displayed Cinderblock rampaging downtown.

"The three of you can handle Cinderblock while I go and look for Beast Boy." Robin said, Raven stepped up and said, "Maybe I should go insted Robin. With his shapeshifting ability he'll be hard to track by normal metheds but I can track him by his aura trail, also I can fly which is probably what he did." Robin nodded, as much as he hated to be one uped, he knew when to back down. "Alright Raven, Cyborg, Star, you're with me lets go."

When the others left Raven walked towards Beast Boy's room, if she was going to track his aura she would need something of his. Raven walked into his trashed room and looked for anything she could use. Scaning the room, and finding many things that she would much rather die than use, she settled on one of his shirts. 'It's better than a pair of his boxers,' she thought as she slipped it on. Raven was going to use the aura in the shirt, his favorate and most used shirt, to track him. The shirt was black with a gothic design on it, it was a present that she had given him for christmas. Raven couldn't help but feel happy that it was his favorate, even more so when ever she saw him wairing it.

Lately Raven had been feeling strange around Beast Boy. All the little annoyances that he did to her on a daily basis seemed to effect her less, some of them she acually looked forward to. The way he would drag her out of her room for their 'horror moviethons', his lame jokes that often allowed her to show her own silly side while putting him down. While walking up to the roof the smell of the shirt began to enter her nostrils, 'Ugh, dosen't he ever... wash...' Raven's thougths started to cloud as Beast Boy's scent flowed into her.

Beast Boy's natural scent was like nothing she had ever smelled. It was like a rainforest in full bloom, sweet but musky and very wild. She snapped out of her trance and said, "Get a hold of yourself Raven, you don't need this right now." Raven walked out side and closed her eyes. The air around her seemed to grow thicker as she drew up Beast Boy's aura from his shirt, when she opened her eyes again there was a soft green path in front of her leading out over the ocean, 'Hang on Beast Boy,' she thought as she flew off and followed the trail, 'I'm coming to bring you home.'

*Beast Boy's pov*

Meanwhile, several hundreds of miles way, Beast Boy was hiding in the bushes looking out. He waited quietly as a deer walked into his view, it was grazing fairly close but still Beast Boy waited until just the right moment. That moment arived when the deer stepped right in front of the bush Beast Boy was hiding in. Beast Boy jumped out and before the deer could even think to run, he sank his teeth into it's neck and with a quick jerk, broke it. The deer instantly went limp and he let it go, he bent down and stroked it's neck. "Thank you for giving your life for me." Beast boy said as he lifted it onto his back and carried the deer back to the cave he was using as a den.

He had lost most of his ability to shapeshift but it still had some effects. When he wanted to shift into a bird, he would grow wings. When he needed to swin, he would grow webbing and gills. And right now when he was hunting his ears grew like a tiger's, claws tipped his fingers and his fangs were far more promanate.

Beast Boy stared at the carcase, he really didn't want to eat it but he really didn't have a choice. Beast Boy dug into the carcase and began to devor it. While he was eating, he could feel himself being surounded. Beast Boy already knew what was doing this, the wolves were back. He stood up, his chest and face covered in the deer's blood, and stared down the pack leader. The first time he had brought a kill to his new home a pack of wolves smelled it and tried to take it from him only to be easily beaten. There were more wolves now than the first time but they still held back, knowing full well that he could still take them down.

Beast Boy and the pack leader contenued to stare one another down until Beastboy said, "I've had my fill, take it." The wolf gave a half nod in understanding. The pack surounded the carcase and dragged it back to their den. Beast Boy tiredly sighed as he sat down, the very same thing happen then as it did now, after knocking the wolves around he finished eating and let them have the rest for the cubs.

While he was still very tired, Beast Boy was covered in blood and was not about to stay like that. He walked out of his cave, behind it was a large hole with a mound of dirt next to it. Beast Boy jumped into the hole and contenued to dig it out, deepening and expanding it. After about an hour of digging the pit was to his satisfaction. Beast Boy walked out of the pit and listened for the sound of running water, when it found it he ran off in that direction. The water that he found was a lake, he quickly dug a trench leading to his pit, which took another forty minutes even with his long claws.

With one last slash, the water began to flow into the pit. As soon as the pit was full, Beast Boy packed some dirt into the trench to block off the water flow. "Well, its not perfect but at least I won't be covered in mud and blood." Beast Boy sighed with a half hearted smile.

Beast Boy stepped into his make shift bath an started to clean himself. While doing that his thoughts drifted back to his friends, one friend in particular. 'I wonder how Raven and the others are taking the news?' He looked at the blood stains on his hands. He had only been on this island for a night and half a day and he had already killed two deer and a rabbit. 'I just pray that this dosen't last to long, and that I regain control over my basic urges.'

Beast Boy's ears suddenly snapped up as his senses picked up something closing in on him. He quickly looked up and saw a shadow looming over him in the sky. Allowing his animalistic instincts to once again take control Beast Boy jumpped out of the pool and grabbed his pants. 'I'm not that easy a pray.' he thought as he ran into the woods.

*Raven's pov*

Raven had been flying for over an hour tracking Beast Boy's aura trail, and making very little progress. Raven's comunicator went off so she desided to take a break. When she flipped it open she was suprised to find that it was Starfire and not Robin on the screen. "Friend Raven, have you made any of the progress in finding our lost friend?" She asked, Raven landed on a small patch of land and said, "None so far but I was right in going myself, the only trail that he left was his aura and he's flown out over the ocean." "Will that make it any harder to find him?" "No but he's flown so far that the trail is weak, for all we know he's still flying." Raven said, Starfire looked down troten but nodded none the less. "Please notify us if anything changes." she said.

"I will, how are things on your end?" Raven asked, Starfire perked up a little and said, "Cinderbock has been handled for the time being however he did give us quite a bit of trouble today." "Was he that bad?" she asked, before she could answer Robin wispered into her ear. "I am sorry friend, Robin has just informed me of plans he has for us tonight. I wish you luck in your search." Starfire said as she closed her comunnicator.

Raven closed her comunicator and looked at the aura trail, it was still a soft green and thin. 'Something's not right,' she thought to herself, 'I've been flying at full speed for over an hour and it hasn't gotten any stronger. It... it's almost like it's only part of his aura.' Raven shot off like a rocket into the air and contenued to follow the trail. As she flew Raven's thoughts began to shift to her memories of Beast Boy. 'What's he doing now and why did he leave m- uh, us?'

Just up ahead Raven notice that the trail lead to a large island. From what she could see and feel the island didn't have any signs of human inhabitants. Raven tried to follow the aura trail but it covered and crisscrossed all over the island, so she landed and began her search on foot. It was half an hour later when Raven finally gave in and rested against a tree. The forest that she was in was increadably dense and overgrown to the extreme, so much so that just leavitating over and around all the rocks and exposed roots was wairing her down.

When Raven sat down she noticed something odd, there was fresh blood on the ground and a hand print tipped by what looked to be claws. She looked around the area and found foot prints as well. Raven followed the foot print as far as she could however she was stopped dead in her tracks by a pack of wolves dragging away a half eaten deer carcase. The wolves stopped and stared at her for just a second before they starrted to growl. It was obvious the they weren't doing this out of hunger and they made no movement to protect the carcase so it wasn't that either, it seemed almost like they didn't want her to passed them.

A single wolf, the one she guessed was probably the leader of the pack, stepped forward and stared her down however froze wide eyed when he sniffed the air. The wolf turned to the others and barked at them, they all looked at one another before picking up the carcase and dragging it away. The leader glared at Raven while they were doing this, his eyes never leaving hers, and when they were gone he gave a low growl and ran off. 'That was weird,' she thought to herself, 'it might be for my own good to just fly over the forest insted of threw it.'

Once in the sky, Raven could see something out of place. In the middle of the island was a huge lake but what was strange was that there was a small but deep path that lead away from the water. Raven followed the path until she came across what looked to be a pool of water with the path blocked off for some reason. A sudden noise drew her attetion downward and she landed. 'what's going on here?' Raven thought to herself as she looked around . It was almost like a campsite, there was a log next to what looked like a fire that had been put out, a cave which she guessed is were someone was sleeping.

'Beast Boy...' Raven thought as she entered the cave. Deep inside was the den, it was covered in fur and grass and all around the walls were covered in slashes. 'Maybe not.' she thought as she walked back out however before she could take one step she was tackled, by Beast Boy.

*Shared pov*

Beast Boy's eyes widened when he realised that the one hunting him was Raven, he was so suprised that he didn't even think to get off of her. Raven herself wasn't much better, she was stunned that he got the drop on her. After a minute or two Beast Boy regain himself and glaired at Raven, "What are you doing here Raven?" he hissed as he got off of her, he held out his hand to help her up, "I told ya'll not to follow me."

Raven regained herself and got up on her own, "You left without an explination or even a good-bye, what did you expect?" she said with a glare of her own, "And on that note Beast Boy don't be a hypocrite, you know damn well... you..." Raven frozen as she got a good look at his body. "I what?" he asked angrily. Raven circled Beast Boy afew times as she asked, "Beast Boy, what happened to your body?"

In the short time he had spent on this island Beast Boy's body had gone threw a major change. His once small wirey frame was much broader with the mucles much more defind. His hair was wild and matted, hanging just over his eyes. His fingernails were sharp claws and the fangs that jut up from his mouth were more promonate. Beast Boy's eyes were almost primal as he stared at her with focused gaze that she had never seen in him before. Looking away Beast Boy said, "Nothing." Raven walked up and gently poke his abs, "Beast Boy this is not nothing. You did in a day and a half what usually take people four months of intense training to do." He stepped away from her and said, "It's nothing, my powers did this I had no control of it."

"Beast Boy you're acting weird, what's going on with you?" Raven asked as she took another step closer. With her step forward Beast Boy took three back, "Listen Raven, you need to leave. There's a reason I left," he said, "And just what was that reason?" she asked. Beast Boy took another step back and said, "It's personal and really emberising. Can't you just let it go and leave?" Raven crossed her arms in defiance, "Garfield... I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on." Beast Boy sighed and hung his head, "I was afriad you were going to say that..." he suddenly looked up and grinned, " **LATER!** " he shouted as he ran out of the entrance of the cave.

Raven followed him out, flying as fast as she could threw the thick foliage. Beast Boy started to run on all fours and took on his hunting form, moving almost to fast for Raven to follow. Raven was suprised by his speed but she wasn't about to loose him without any answers. Reaching out she up rooted several trees and tossed them at him. Beast Boy easily dodged them however in doing that accedently jumpped off of a cliff. "Beast Boy!" Raven yelled as she speed up to try and catch him.

Before she could reach him, enormus wings sprouted from his arms, feathers covered his shoulders and his feet turned into talons. It only took afew wing beats before he was once again airborn. "Beast Boy are you okay?" Raven asked as she flew towards him. Beast Boy didn't answer insted he flew off as fast as he could, Raven however shot off like a rocket after him. "You can't out fly me Beast Boy, tell me what's going on or I will follow you to the ends of the earth!" 'Did I really just say that!?' Raven thought to herself.

'Did she really just say that?' Beast Boy thought as he flew over the water. With out her seeing he grabbed his chesst in pain, he needed to get away from her now or he was going to lose control. Turning his head Beast Boy shouted back to Raven, "I might not be able to out fly you but I bet you can't hold your breath longer than me!" Beast Boy folded his wings and dove into the ocean, leaving Raven wide eyed.

'I'm not that easy to lose Beast Boy.' Raven angryly thought as she divebombed the water. Just before impact she covered herself in a large bubble of her black aura. Just outside of her bubble was Beast Boy who had the same look that she had only moments before. Beast Boy however wasn't the only one who was suprised, Raven was stunned by the shape he took now. Beast Boy's hands no longer bore long claws but had webbed fingers, his ears became fins on his head and he had gills on his neck. The thing that suprised her the most was the fact that his legs had shifted into a single long scaly tailfin like that of a shark.

"Will you just take a hint Raven, I'm not going to tell you anything. Just go." he yelled threw the water as he swam off, Raven in tow. It didn't seem to matter how fast or how deep he swam Beast Boy just couldn't seem to shake her. After twenty minutes his instencts went off like an alarm, he turn and found Raven struggleing to breath. "I'm... n-not... giving... giving... give..." Raven's head lulled to the side as she passed out. 'Damnit Raven!' he thought to himself as he grabbed her and, using every muscle he had, propeled them out of the water.

When Raven woke up she found herself back in Beast Boy's den, She walked out and found him sitting by the fire. "What happened?" She asked as she sat down next to Beast Boy, he quickly got up and said, "That bubble you put around yourself to keep the water out was air tight, but I'm guessing that it couldn't turn water into oxygen. You almost sufficated and drowned." Raven blushed at having made such a big mistake, she turned away from him and said, "Well I'm sorry Beast Boy but me and the rest of the Titans are your friends and we're worried about you. If you just tell me what's going on I'll leave."

This time it was Beast Boy who blushed, he walked into his cave and said, "I'm not going to tell you so just drop it." He heard the echo of footsteps behind him so he knew she had followed him. "Come on Garfield you and I are friends, whatever it is you can tell me." Beast Boy stared having trouble breathing, "I can't, please go before..." Raven took a set closer and asked, "Before what?" "...Be-before... I-I..." Raven took Beast Boy's hand trying to comfort him, "Garfield, I know you would never do anything to hurt me." she said with one of her rare smiles.

That was it, the last straw that snapped the camel's back. Beast Boy pushed Raven up against the wall of the cave, pressing his body flush against hers. He placed his hands on her hips and held his face so close to hers that she could feel his breaths on her lips. Raven lost herself in his presents and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him lean in even closer... utterly unable to find the will to stop him.

Just before there lips could meet Beast Boy pulled away, blood dripping from his mouth were he had bitten into it. "That's why I had to leave," he said raggedly, "I'm losing comtrol of my self." He looked up and saw that Raven was hurt and confused. "Listen Raven, I never told anyone about this but I... I sorta go threw a mating cycle. Every three years I lose control of some of my hormones and urges, causing me to go after the one I choose as my mate."

"So if you never deside on a mate you just go after anyone?" She asked dredding the answer. Beast Boy wanted so much to lie to Raven, he wanted to just say 'Yes it could have been any girl', but he couldn't do that to her and he knew that he'd never have another chance to tell her. "No, if I hadn't made a choice I could have controled it better. It's because I had chosen my mate," Beast Boy looked right into Raven's eyes, "It's because I chose you."

*Raven's pov*

"It's because I chose you." Beast Boy said as he looked into Raven's eyes. It no longer mattered that she was wearing a hood, her blush was so intense that she was almost glowing. "I know I'm not the man of your dreams, just like I know you'll probably never feel the same way, but It's what my heart's telling me." Beast Boy held his chest as that same twing passed threw it, "I'm not all that intelligent, I'm not poetic, I'm **defenantly** not magical in any why... hell if not for my shapeshifting there's be nothing special about me... all I am is an animal trapped in the mind of a boy that's in the body of a man."

Raven had never seen Beast Boy like this. All the time the she had known him she had found it hard to get close to him, not because he was so wild or that he was childish, it was because there was a wall that she had never noticed before. Hell the only reason she could see it now was because he was letting it down. All the jokes he played on her, on everyone, it was all just an act to keep everyone at arms length. Raven did the only thing she could think to do, the one and only thing that she wanted to do more than anything in the world, she ran up to Beast Boy and wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't care," Raven cried, "I don't care that you don't think you're intelligent... I don't care that you're not poetic. You **are** special... to me!..." Beast Boy was suprised to say the least but he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, gently patting her back as he did so. "Rae..." was all Beast Boy could say. He could feel it, his instincts and hormones were trying to take over but he refused to let this moment pass so quickly.

Out of nowhere Raven's comunicator went off. Raven opened it and found Cyborg on the screen, "Raven, have you found BB yet?" he asked. Beast Boy walked up to her as she said, "Yes, he's right here, what's wrong?" "BB? Great! I need you two back as quickly as you can, Dr. Light is rampaging and he-" Cyborg was cut off mid transmission. "Cyborg? Cyborg!" Raven said into the comunicator, "They're in trouble and we don't even know-" Raven was cut off by Beast Boy letting out an enormus roar.

Raven turned to Beast Boy to question his only to find his hand infront of her, silencing her before she could. Beast Boy's eyes were wide but unfocused and his ears were twiching, listening for some unknown sound. His ears went flat and his eyes narrowed, "Got em, lets go!" he said as he dashed off towards a cliff. The moment he jumped off Beast Boy grew large wings from his back, his hand and feet shifted into talons and most suprising his face shifted into a beak. Raven was extremly suprised to see how fast Beast Boy was flying like this.

'And here I thought that Beast Boy couldn't out fly me,' Raven thought as she attempted to follow. Beast Boy quickly noticed this and barrle rolled behind her, as soon as she was infront of him he grabbed her with his talons and flew off even faster. 'If he was using this speed, no wonder he got so far, so fast.' Raven couldn't help but notice how much he looked like a mythical creacher that she had read about in japan, a karasu tengu. Within a few minutes they were over Jump City, and seconds after that they found themselfs at a power plant outside the city limits.

Beast Boy gently set her down before he himself touched down, shifting back into himself. From behind a building walked Dr. Light wih a cocky grin. Even though Raven could feel his phobia of her buring in the back of his mind, he confidently shouted, "So the last two titans have come to met the same fate as the others?" Raven was instantly put on her guard, "What did you do to them?" she shouted back.

Dr. Light laughed as he held up one of Control Freak's remotes that he had modified, "I have... detained them for the time being. For now it's well past time that I treat you to the same fear that you have shone me!" As he spoke, a growing look of insanity was on his face. "Once I kill you, never again will I fear falling asleep at night!" Dr. Light began to cackle as he pushed the big button. Five forms apeared infront of Dr. Light, at first staticy then more clearly. Raven and Beast Boy glared at him as they realised that there were going to fight themselves and the rest of there team.

"That's right," Dr. Light sneered, "These titans are from recordings of previous fights and are loyal to me! The other three put up a good fight against themselves, but against the others they had such difficulty." Raven knew exactly what he was talking about. Against a clone of herself she would have no problem taking down, even one of Robin or Cyborg, but if she went up agains Starfire or worse Beast Boy she knew she wouldn't stand a chance.

Beast Boy quickly picked up on this and pushed her behind him. "Don't worry about the others, just leave them to me, you just take out Light" he said, at first she wanted to say no but the look in his eyes told her that Beast Boy had some sort of plan. Raven flew into the air as Beast Boy stepped infront of the group. With out warning he took on his hunting form however, like his flying form, it differed slightly. While he still had the claws and fangs his ears grew far longer, more like a fox's than a tiger's, his face shifted into a muzzle and a long tail grew out. Beast Boy's eyes shifted slightly giving him a more feral look, he crouched down on all fours and gave a low and dangerious growl.

The clones, unable to feel fear, rushed Beast Boy only to be ripped to shreads by his claws and fade away. Both Raven and Dr. Light stood wide eyed in stunned silence. Dr. Light seemed to be unable to say any thing for a moment just before he let out a ear spliting, and extremely girly scream and repeatidly pressing the button until standing before him were atleast a hundred titan clones. If Beast Boy was at all scared it didn't show, all he did was flex his fingers reading his claws for the work before him.

*Beast Boy pov*

Beast Boy slashed at the first clone stupid enough to charge him, ironicaly it was himself. The clone turned into a tiger and dove at Beast Boy but was thrown back with a large chunck of his chest gone. Several Cyborgs and a few Starfires and Robins begain to blast at him but he was faster that them and easily got around there attacks, delivering several attacks of his own, all of them directed right at arteries. All fifteen forms faded away at once just as twenty more charged, all of them Raven. "I was going to save this for when I faced off with the witch but lets see you take this down!" With the push a button the Ravens turn into her demonic form.

Raven was fighting off Starfires when see saw herself in demon form, 'Oh Azar!' she thought as she tried to fly around them but with no luck. 'Sorry Beast Boy, you're on your own for now.' Beast Boy really didn't need luck or help, even with twenty demonic Ravens after him he was easily avoiding there attacks and even returning some of them. Beast Boy was running on all fours, his tail whipping in the wind as he moved faster than the staticy black tendrils after him.

As he was running one of the tendrils grabbed Beast Boy and whipped him up in the air, which is what he wanted. The moment that he was let go Beast Boy grabbed the tendril in his teeth, swinging the clone into another. Pulling himself forward Beast Boy drove his fangs into the throat of one clone and decapitated another. Landing Beast Boy reached forward and grabbed two more clones, drug them towards him and crushed there skulls.

'This is taking way too long...' Beast Boy thought as he backed away. Turning his gaze behind him Beast Boy jumped back and pulled a lamp post out of the ground. Once more Dr. Light and Raven were far to stunned to even breath, "What kind of monster are you?!" Light screamed as he turned even palier than he usually did. "One you **really** don't want to piss off as much as you already have!" Beast Boy roared as he grabbed one end of the post, flattening it out like a razor blade, "This is the kind of **monster** you make me be!" Beast Boy swong the now scythe like lamp post at all of the clones, sliceing them all in half. He did the same to the Starfires in the sky being careful not to hurt Raven.

Raven landed next to Beast Boy and stared at him in stunned silence. "How..." She stared, finding it hard to gather her thoughts with just how easily he massicared the clones of his teammates, even her. "...how were you able to destroy them all so easily?" Beast Boy was breathing heavly as he said, "Well it wasn't nearly as easy as you may think but I did have two advanages." Raven looked at him so he contenued, "One, the more animalistic side of my self is in control and all I care about right now is protecting you, my mate."

Raven blushed as she asked, "And two?" Beast Boy gently scratched the end of his muzzle as he said, "They may look the same, they may fight the same, hell they may even act the same but they don't smell the same. Because of that my more primal side destiqushed them as being outside of my pack, like when one wolf fights off others."

Dr. Light, who up until that moment had been far to shocked to even blink, came to his senses enough to try and pushed the button again. Beast Boy's acute sight and hearing picked up on this emediotly, he kicked up a piece rubarb from the lampost and threw it at Dr. Light's hand, destroying the remote and percing it. Dr. Light looked at his hand and opened his mouth to scream again but instead fainted at the sight of his own blood.

Beast Boy and Raven walked over to the passed out villian. "Push over." Beast Boy said as he gently kicked him. Raven pulled out the rubarb and healed his hand, "I think that may have been over kill." she said. Beast Boy lifted Dr. light over his shoulder and said, "You're probably right but no one makes me attack my friends, even if they're only clones." Raven couldn't help but agree but still felt sort of bad for the guy.

Beast Boy sniffed the air afew times and said, "I got'em, they're about fifty feet that way." he said pointing towards the building, "I don't smell any blood so as near as I can tell they're in one piece. Copper and iron, alittle bit of rust... they're chained up." Beast Boy's ears twiched slightly as he listened carefully, "No noise, more than likely they are either knocked out or just to tired to move." Raven just stared at Beast Boy in amazement, "Beast Boy, how did you..." Beast Boy grinned as he shifted back, "The nose knows, and my hearing was supercharged." he said.

Inside the building was the three other titans. Just as Beast Boy said, they were chained up against the wall. The first one to responed was Cyborg who's jaw dropped when he saw Beast Boy, Starfire and Robin followed suit. "How are we going to unchain them?" Raven asked when she noticed magic canceling ruins in the chains, Beast Boy gently lefted the chain with a claw, "Do me a favor, take about three steps back." Raven cocked an eyebrow but did as he asked. There was a slight wistle in the air as Beast Boy slashed at chains, cutting threw them like tissue paper.

Beast Boy caught Robin and Starfire while Raven caught Cyborg. "Dude, what happed to you B?" Cyborg asked as the three staired at him. Beast Boy blushed alittle, having at just that moment realising that he still wasn't waring a shirt, and said, "It's a long story." Raven gently elbowed Starfire in her ribs and said, slightly irritated, "Stop drooling Star, someone's going to slip." She quickly wiped her mouth but contenued to stare.

*Shaired pov*

Back at the tower Beast Boy put on a shirt and spent the better part of an hour explaining not only why he left but what happed to his body. "Friend Beast Boy, I must say that your new form is most appitizing." Starfire said, trying hard to use the turn of phrase properly and eyeing him hungrily. "Don't get to used to it Star," Beast Boy said quickly, trying to calm the glare that Robin was burning into him, "There's no garenty that I'll stay this way, all though I've never had my powers so drasticly effected." Beast Boy's gaze shifted to Raven for just a second before he blushed and looked away.

"Yo B, are you dangerous in the state you're in right now?" Cyborg asked, not suspicously just caustiously. Beast Boy shook his head and said, "No, not really. There's only one person that's going to need to watch her back if I lose control of my hormones but she can easily defend herself in that situation." Raven just couldn't help herself, she rolled her eyes. Starfire noticed this but before she could say anything Raven gently elbowed her and wispered, "Not now, later."

Beast Boy yawned and streached, his mucles flexing threw his shrit as he did so. Both girls couldn't help but stare at him, drooling slightly. Cyborg had to hold Robin back from beating Beast Boy's head in with his bo staff. While he was streaching Beast Boy could smell himself, "Essh, I was only gone for a day and a half, I even bathed while I was gone and I still smell like this? I think I'm going to take a nice long shower." Once again both girls reacted, turning bright red as a certan image popped into there increasingly dirty minds.

Beast Boy stopped dead in his tracks and his ears pointed strate up as he sniffed the air. "Uh... hey Star... Rae... you know it has been quite some time sense you two meditated togeather." he said nerviously. "I am in no need of meditation today friend." Starfire said as she walked closer to him, Raven right on her heels, "I did this morning before coming for you." she said. All was quiet as Beast Boy stared the two girls down, right before he took off, moving so fast it acually left an after image. "Friend Raven, he is getting away, we must hurry!" Starfire said with a primal stare of her own, rushing out of the room. Raven following closely behind.

"What the hell was all that about?" Cyborg asked as he scratched the back of his head. "I have no idea but I don't like it." Robin said angrily. "*Sigh* You know I really didn't know that this would happen." Beast Boy said, both boys turned to find Beast Boy sitting on Cyborgs back. Cyborg stared him down waiting for an explanation while Robin focused on not pummling him. "Hey don't look at me that way, how the hell was I supost to know that I would give off pharamones!?" Beast Boy said.

"You're giving off pharamones?" Raven asked walking into the room. Beast Boy jumped back and grabbed Robin, using him as a human sheild, "Easy Rae, hold you're distance." He said causiosly. Raven rolled her eyes with a slight smile, "Calm down Beast Boy, I'm in control again. Starfire on the other hand..." Right at that moment Starfires voice echoed threw out the tower, "Please come out of hiding friend, I mearly wish to help you scrub your back... and perhaps afew other things." They all turned to Raven who was looking in the direction Star's voice was coming from, "...She might be a problem."

Robin growled loudly in anger and jelousy as he turned to Beast Boy, "You have five seconds to stop what ever you're doing to Starfire." Beast Boy looked right at Robin in annoyance before he grinned devously. "I can't, but I **could** help you with Star." Robin instantly brightened up, "Really, you could?" Beast Boy put his hands behind his head and said, "Well I **could** buuuut I don't know. Cy what do you think?"

Cyborg, instantly picking up on the prank his best friend was setting, Said, "I don't know man. I mean I did have to hold him down so he didn't kill ya." Robin glared daggers at Cyborg. Raven couldn't help but get in on the fun herself, she walked over to Robin and said in a monotone, "Don't get so worked up Robin, I'm sure you and Starfire will always be close," Robin smiled at that, "and maybe if Beast Boy and Star get married you can be the maid of honor."

Robin turned several diffrent shades of red until Beast Boy finally gave in, "Oh calm down Robin, just come here and I'll help you get Star." He looked at Beast Boy scepticly before walking over to him. Beast Boy calmly put his hand on Robin's shoulder, right before shoving his face into his armpit and holding him there. Both Raven and Cyborg were totally shocked but started to laugh hystericlly. After about three minutes he let go of Robin's head, he quickly pulled away and roared at Beast Boy like he wanted to rip his head off his shoulders, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Relax bird boy," Beast Boy laughed as he walked over to the door, he opened it alittle, "Starfire, I'm in the living room!" he quickly hid behind the door, everyone looked at him confuesed. Beast Boy's ears twiched in response to a sound only he could hear, "Just wait for it." he said. Afew seconds later Starfire burst threw the door, dressed in only a towel with a washcloth in one hand and a bottle of body wash in the other.

Starfire turned to each titan indiviually before asking, "Friends have you seen Friend Beast Boy? I had heard his voice coming from this room." From behind the door Beast Boy motioned for Cyborg to push Robin, which he did. "Whoa!.." Robin said as he fell into Starfire's chest, "S-sorry Star." Starfire looked down at him and suddenly smiled back at him seductively, "Oh it is quiet alright Friend Robin, in fact could you come with me for a little while? I require your... assistance in something." she said as she walked out of the room, Robin following her like a puppy.

The other three watched as the two left, five minutes later loud moaning and a few banging sounds echoed from Star's room. Raven turned to Beast Boy with a bright blush, "You do realise that you own him now, right?" Beast Boy laughed and said, "Nah, **Starfire** owns him, I just got leverage." Cyborg turned to him and asked, "So do your pharamones work on all girls or just these two?" Beast Boy shruged his soulders as he said, "I don't know man, probably all of them."

Cyborg smiled deviously as he grabbed Beast Boy and started to rub him on his head like he did to Robin, "Later!" he screamed as he ran out of the room at mach one. Beast Boy and Raven turned to one another in suprise then began to laugh hard. "You know, if it works for Cy we might be able to bottle it. We'd make millions." Beast Boy said. Raven slowly stopped laughing and simply stared at Beast Boy.

In just one day, Raven's view of Beast Boy had drastically changed. Sure he was still annoying and his jokes were still not funny but it no longer angered her. Raven found that even though he was still the same Beast Boy she had always known he wasn't. During his selfimposed seclusion, Raven had seen a side of Beast Boy she never had before, calm and strong to the point that she almost didn't recognise him.

With a slight smile Raven desided to finish what she started back on the island. She walked up to the still laughing Beast Boy and gently wrapped her arms around him. Suprised, Beast Boy slightly studdered as he said, "Uh R-Rae, what are you doing?" "You've already told me that you chose me as a mate but I never really told you how I feel." Raven said as she looked into his deep green eyes. Beast Boy searched her eyes for the longest time, was this a loving hug? Was it a soft rejection? She just contenued to stare into his eyes.

As if to answer his unasked question, Raven gently moved her hand to the back of Beast Boy's head and made him lean down. Beast Boy couldn't even move as Raven's lips brushed his, her body pressing his up against the wall, much the same way he had her earlier that day in the cave. A small moan escaped Beast Boy which was all Raven needed to deeped the kiss, she ran her tounge along his lower lip, asking for entry. His lips parted and she slipped in exploring his mouth, gently running her tounge over his teeth and starting a dance with Beast Boy's tounge.

Soon the need for air pulled Raven away from Beast Boy, leaving them both panting trying to catch there breath. Beast Boy looked into her eyes one more time before saddly saying, "I... I thought you said that you were in control, that the pharamones weren't effecting you." A small smile played on her lips as she said, "I won't lie to you Gar, they did give me a push but the choice was my own, just as it is right now." She leaned forward for another kiss exept it wasn't his lips that she was aiming for.

Raven started to slowly kiss and nibble at Beast Boy's neck, leaveing small hickeys in her wake, all the while snaking her arms around his waist and under his shirt. Before Beast Boy could react to stop her Raven pulled his shirt over his head and began trailing small kisses across his chest. "Why don't I get us some privacy?" she purred as a black portal opened beneath them.

Beast Boy landed on Raven's bed as she herself landed atop him, straddling his hips as she did so. "There we go..." she said as she once again kissed and nipped at his chest, even going so far as to lightly lick several of the bite marks that she left in her wake. "R-Raven, you need to stop b-before this goes too far." "Is there such a thing as 'too far'?" she asked as she started to kiss lower.

This time Beast Boy was faster that Raven. He twisted his pelvis and slid out from under her, quickly rolling back and using the wall as a push off point, he leaped across the room to the door. "Yes Raven, there is," Beast Boy said with a stern look like he had in the forest, "There is no one on earth who wants this more than me, but what happens to you after the fact?" Raven froze, that thought had never even crossed her mind. Beast Boy sighed as he said, "That's what I thought."

The door opened to Raven's room, Beast Boy turned back to her and said with a bright smile, "I can be patient Rae, when this is over I'll give myself to you body and soul if you'll still have me. Until then you'll be in my dreams, as always." He turned and was about to walk out when he found Raven's arms wrap around him, her right hand slipping something in his pocket. "If that's what you want I can be patient too, but that doesn't mean anythings going to change. Until then I gave you a little present to tide you over." she purred into his ear as she nipped at his neck one more time and walked back into her room. Beast Boy walked back to his room and pulled out what Raven had given him, a pair of her underware, a **used** pair. "This is going to be a LONG couple of days." he laughed as he put them into a box in his dresser and got ready for his shower.

*Epilog*

Beast Boy sat on the couch for the first time in a week. With his mateing cycle over and done with for the next three years he could finally relax. He turned his head slightly to the left and stared at Robin who was placed next to him an hour earlier. Robin had enjoyed the exses pharamones Beast Boy was giving off, at least in the begining he did.

For two days after his exposure Robin and Stafire never left her room, and even then she only walked out to get food, soda and mustard, then right back into the room. By the fifth day mixed in between the moans of pleasure came a loud scream coupled with the sound of a bone being broken. Robin's pelvis finally snapped under the constant abuse Starfire had put it under. He was in a pelvic cast with a look on his face like someone had wiped his mind clear.

Cyborg, who was on his right, had had a similar experiance, although he didn't have bones to break he had spent the last seven day running, yes running, from every girl that had the ability to smell. Hero, villain or civilian anyone who could be effected by Beast Boy's pharamones was chasing him. By the time he managed to drag himself back into the tower he was covered in lipstick kisses and claw and teeth marks. There was even in instance when several girls broke into the tower and jumped him. (Starfire scared away the ones dumb enough to try for Robin and Beast Boy could easily hide from them)

Beast Boy got up from the couch and started for the door. "Where are you going?" Cyborg asked while trying to look in his direction. "I'm off to do something that I've been work up the courage to do all week." he said as he walked threw the door. Beast Boy passed by a mirror that Starfire had placed in the hallway for what ever reason.

Not much had changed back phisicaly, the more primal aspects of his body had reseaded but he was still just as tall and muscular. Thankfully the pharamones had stopped and\or worn off so Beast Boy was sure that he would get an unbiased answer to his feeling towards the girl that he had spent the last week obsesing over. He stopped at his destination and held his breath, all the courage and confidance draining away like water in a cup full of holes.

After a minute or so Beast Boy was finally able to knock on her door, though it came out rather timidly. The door slid open to revile Raven stareing back at him emotionlessly, "What is it Beast Boy?" she asked in a monotone. Beast Boy's ears slumped slightly as he took it in, Raven being her good old self. Now it wasn't like he didn't like her like this, this was what made him fall in the first place, he was just hopeing for something else.

'I guess it was just the pharamones after all,' Beast Boy thought bitterly while his smile never left his face, "I was just hopeing you and I could do something togeather." Raven cocked an eyebrow before saying, "What about your mateing cycle?" "Oh that? it's over and done with for the next few years. Probally for the best, I don't think one year's enough time for Robin's pelvis to heal." Beast Boy laughed Raven only smiled and rolled her eyes.

"That sounds nice, do you have anything planned?" Raven asked, Beast Boy beamed that she wanted to spend time with him, "No not really but..." he was cut off by Raven grinning seductivly as she grabbed him by his shirt. "Perfect." she purred as she yanked him into her room and locked the door, somehow Beast boy was pretty sure Robin wasn't the only one who was going to be hurt while having 'fun'.


End file.
